


Not On Christmas!

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [166]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Party, Drabble, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aldebaran misunderstands Shura and Deathmask's mildly antagonistic relationship. He just doesnt want anyone to fight on Christmas.





	Not On Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 12-11-2017)

“Not on Christmas!” Aldebaran bellowed, hands on his hips. Shura and Mephisto stopped guiltily, exchanging confused glances. Had they been doing anything weird? Shura thought they’d just been pretty normal. Mephisto raised his hand almost timidly.

“Uh, what were we doing?” He asked, and Aldebaran eyed them slightly incredulously.

“What you always do: fight. I’m sick of it.” Aldebaran rumbled, and Shura was forced to suddenly remember just how big his childhood friend had gotten through the years.

“Ah, we weren’t fighting.” Shura said anyways, because he had a startling lack of self preservation skills. Mephisto nodded vigorously. Aldebaran looked unimpressed.

“Yes you were. You were verbally abusing each other, like you always do. This is my house, my Christmas party, and I’m telling you to stop.” He growled. Shura had forgotten that Aldebaran had a temper at all, it was so slow to stoke.

“But- we weren’t fighting! We were just talking!” Mephisto protested.

“You were fighting. You were calling each other all sorts of filthy names.” Aldebaran asserted sternly.

“Well, yeah…” Mephisto looked briefly flummoxed. “That’s what we do, though. We trashtalk each other and give each other shit. It doesn’t mean we’re fighting, though.”

“Their relationship is based off of good natured insults and screaming their fool heads off at football games on the television,” Aphrodite opined drowsily from where he’s sunk into an armchair, mostly just visible by the hair. He was drunk, or maybe just tired. He and Camus had been exchanging shots of something clear that smelled like it could be used to strip rust. Aldebaran still looked highly skeptical.

“If you say so. But tone it down, at the very least.” He requested, and they said they’d try.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
